swgreatgalacticwarrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi
A Jedi was a member of the Jedi Order, who studied, served and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force. The Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemies, the Sith and Dark Jedi, who studied the dark side of the Force. Although the Order was almost destroyed twice, first by the Sith Empire of Darth Revan and 4,000 years later by the Great Jedi Purge of Darth Sidious, the Order lived on due in large part to the efforts of Luke Skywalker, who forged a New Jedi Order to defend first the New Republic, and later its successor, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Canon Information Wookieepedia Articlehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi SW: The Great Galactic War RPG Information found on wookieepedia can give you the background on Jedi and the Jedi Order. Jedi Ranks: *Jedi Councilor - Elected to position. The Council was made up of 12 masters, five of them holding life terms (two of them designated as "senior"), four holding long-terms, and three holding short-terms. Must be a Jedi Master.(If a Character becomes a Jedi Councilor they should become a NPC.) *Jedi Master - Comparable to Sith Lord, gained after knighting a Padawan and minimum sixteen levels of any Jedi Class. *Jedi Knight - Comparable to Sith Saber, gained after completing the Jedi Knight Trials and minimum ten levels of any Jedi class. *Padawan - Comparable to Sith Apprenice, gained after completing a lightsaber and minimum three levels in any Jedi class. *Jedi Learner - Comparable to Sith Hopeful, gained upon acceptance to train at the Jedi Academy or under a Jedi Knight. When a player achieves the rank Jedi Knight and Jedi Master you gain a boost to you lightsaber damager and bonus Force Reserve, see each class for details. Playable Jedi Core Classes: *Jedi Consular- a Jedi Master who was especially skilled in applications of the Force, the Consular would concentrate primarily on the diplomacy and the powers and philosophies of the Force. The Jedi Consular was similar to the Force Warrior with the exception that the Jedi Consular would still use a lightsaber. *Jedi Guardian– a Jedi Master who was especially skilled in battle, the Guardian would concentrate mainly on martial training and combat in general without losing focus on diplomacy and the philosophies of the Force. *Jedi Sentinal – The balance point between Guardians and Consulars, Sentinels would focus on balancing between applications of the Force and combat skills. Playable Jedi Prestige Classes: *Jedi Weapon Master– a Jedi Master who focused solely on battle, the Weapon Master was among the greatest physical fighters of the Order. *Force Warrior– a Jedi who was skilled in a special type of unarmed combat, using meditative martial arts and the Force. *Jedi Healer – Some Jedi would focus on the more Humanitarian aspects of the Force, specializing in Force powers based on Force healing. In addition to knowledge of such Force powers, also had extensive knowledge of medicine and medical technology. Jedi healers were normally stationed at the Jedi Medical Corps Infirmary, but would also serve in the field. *Jedi Shadow – a Jedi whose job was to seek out and destroy any sign of the dark side of the Force, the Jedi shadow was the Jedi Order's primary weapon against the dark side up until the Clone Wars. The Jedi Shadow was a Jedi tasked with infiltrating dark side groups and cults to expose them to justice. * (MORE INFO TO COME)